Stay
by RABNerd28
Summary: Boruto had never been more focused on aynthing in his whole life. Killing Kawaki, and ending his reign of terror was all he needed to do. But Mitsuki knows it's a suicide mission, and won't let his sun be taken away from him.


Himawari broke down, falling to her knees and crying. Inojin rushed to her side, and cradled her head in his arms. Boruto could only stare and watch, his baby sister traumatized by everything that had happened over the past week. Their home destroyed, the village gone, their parents... she was supposed to take her genin test the next day. She wasn't even a ninja. Barely knowing anything about the real world. The new one would eat her alive. He can't let that happen. He knew what he had to do. He turned around and exited the medical tent.

The woods were just ahead of him. Once he got through, he would make his way to the hideout. He'd been sent a scroll. It was a challenge and he knew he had to take it. Had to go kill Kawaki, and everyone that the monster was affiliated with. That entire organization was going to burn below his feet.

"You know where he is don't you?" Boruto stopped himself at that light voice. The one usually filled without a care was low and serious now. He turned to look at his former teammate. The usual slight unnerving smile had been gone since Kohana was destroyed, but even the serious look was unnerving. Mitsuki.

"I have to stop him." Boruto said.

"We need to come up with a plan. You can't go out there without one. You'll die."

"Then I'll die killing him."

"No you'll just die. You're not going to kill him. He will kill you. Just like he did everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else."

"Yes. Every person he killed was a high ranking Shinobi. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Sai a former Anbu, as was Lord Sixth. Lee, Tenten, Gai, all masters of Taijutsu. Temari was sister of the Kazekage. Sensei Aburame was a top level Chunin, as well as Master Inuzuka. Lady Fifth was one of the legendary sannin as was…" Mitsuki glanced away from Boruto a moment. Mitsuki had always had a complicated relationship with his parent, but he hadn't been the same since they were killed. "Your mother was the heir to the Hyuga clan, and your aunt was considered more powerful than her." Boruto clenched his fist. "Sensei Konohamaru was the son of Lord third. Sakura Uchiha was trained under Lady Fifth. Your master was thought to have only been taken out by one person. Your father, Konoha's greatest shinobi."

"Shut up!"

Boruto lashed out, tears in his eyes. He didn't need to hear Mitsuki repeat back the name of every person they had lost. How all the people they had cared about were gone. How his family was fractured and broken.

"They're all dead Boruto." Mitsuki walked towards him. "You're not going to kill Kawaki, and join them. You'll just join them. Leaving us without someone who we need. Think of that."

"I'll only be necessary if I kill him. It'll be worth it."

"Tell everyone else where he is. We can form a plan. You don't have to die."

"Someone's going to die no matter what. Might as well be me."

Mitsuki opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it, looking down at the ground. Boruto turned back towards the forest, only taking a few steps when he felt Mitsuki grab his shoulder. Boruto turned around, ready for the confrontation. But that wasn't what he got.

Mitsuki had pulled him close, his arms now around Boruto's neck, his lips pressed against Boruto's. Mitsuki was kissing him. Boruto couldn't do anything. He just stood there in shock. He didn't know what he should do. Mitsuki pulled back, and looked deep into Boruto's eyes.

"Please." Mitsuki looked away from Boruto. "Don't go out there. Don't get yourself needlessly killed. Don't leave me, please stay."

Mitsuki's eyes were filling with tears, and Boruto felt his heart shatter. He couldn't say no. He nodded. Mitsuki closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He removed his arms from Boruto's neck and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to camp.

Most of the people had already gone to sleep, with the exception of those on guard duty. No one felt like talking these days. Each person stayed in their two man tents, not seeking out others, Barely saying a word. Mitsuki led him inside their own shared tent, only letting go of his hand once they were inside. He didn't turn to face Boruto.

"Boruto," Mitsuki whispered. "About what I did…"

Boruto's touched his lip. Mitsuki had kissed him. He wasn't sure if it was a last attempt to get him to stay. He hoped it wasn't. Boruto never denied that he had feeling for Mitsuki, but he never could act on them. They'd been spending less and less time together as they had gotten older, and had been given more and more separate missions. They were rarely in the village at the same time. Then everything had happened, and the thought had been tucked away at the back of his mind.

"If you want me to leave, I'll see about sleeping somewhere else from now on." Boruto blinked rapidly. He took a few step to Mitsuki.

"If you never spoke to me-" Boruto turned Mitsuki around, and held him at his waist. He pulled him close so that there was barely and room between them. Mitsuki breathed heavily.

"You need practice."

Boruto brought his lips to Mitsuki's, and kissed him. Mitsuki was frozen before melting into Boruto, his arms slowly slipping around Boruto's neck. Boruto felt Mitsuki's tongue press against his lips, opening his mouth to allow entrance. Boruto wasn't surprised to find that Mitsuki's tongue was just as snake like as the rest of him.

Boruto felt the familiar stirring below his stomach, and started to grow hard. Mitsuki let out small moans as they kissed, and started to move his hips. Boruto could tell that he was having the same effect on him as he was having on Boruto. Boruto started to feel breathless, and broke them apart, taking deep breaths. He watched Mitsuki's eyes open slowly, as if Boruto would be gone before he did so. He stared at Boruto, and tilted his head to the side, small smile on his face.

Boruto let his hands wander lower, and grabbed his ass. Mitsuki then did a small jump, and hooked his legs around Boruto's waist. Boruto now had to look up into his eyes. They both held the stare for a few seconds, both breathing heavily. Mitsuki gave Boruto a small nod, before leaning in and kissing Boruto, sweet and slow. Boruto held them there, before taking the few steps to the bed.

He slowly lowered them both down, somehow not breaking their kiss. Mitsuki had removed one of his hands from Boruto's neck and was pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Boruto broke their kiss, pulling away, and Mitsuki unwrapping his legs from Boruto and letting them fall to the bed. Boruto quickly took off his jacket, throwing it to the side, shirt following soon after. He immediately lowered himself so that he could kiss Mitsuki again, but was stopped by Mitsuki's pale hand on his chest.

Mitsuki lifted himself up, moving Boruto back to where he was. His hands started to explore Boruto's chest. Boruto could barely breathe, becoming overwhelmed at the light touches. He moved his own hands over Mitsuki, finding the rope that held his robe in place and pulled. It fell open, and he moved his hands around Mitsuki's waist.

They kissed, Boruto rocking his hips up as they moved their lips against each other. Mitsuki sneaked his hand down to the edge of Boruto's pants, and slipped his hand inside. Boruto broke their kiss.

"Gah!"

Mitsuki was stroking his cock. It was so little, but felt so good, making him lose his breath. He rocked as Mitsuki pushed him down till he was the one lying down on his back. Mitsuki removed his hand, and made quick work of Boruto's pants and boxers, his erection exposed, unable to react before Mitsuki's hand was on it. He hissed at the contact, and became breathless as Mitsuki moved his hand.

"You like that." Mitsuki was blunt, he was telling Boruto more than just stating the obvious.

Boruto just nodded quickly. He felt a wet warmth at the tip of his cock, bringing him an intense ecstasy. He looked down to see Mitsuki had placed his mouth over his tip, just as Mitsuki's tongue lapped and suddenly Boruto was cumming, throwing his head back in pleasure. Mitsuki's eyes became wide, popping off Boruto's cock as the blonde came. Some stayed in his mouth, but the rest ended up splayed over his face. Boruto's face became heated, and he had to look away.

"I didn't- I don't normally." Boruto stammered out. It wasn't the same as when he was alone. Everything was more intense, more personal. It all happened so fast.

"And you say I need practice." Mitsuki crawled his way so that he was now face to face with Boruto. His face was still covered in Boruto's cum. He moved his finger across his face, and whipped some off, putting the finger in his mouth and licking it off. Boruto squeezed his legs involuntarily, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building in his stomach.

"That, was really hot." Mitsuki gave Boruto a mischievous smile, before turning away from Boruto and reaching to the ground. He picked Boruto's shirt off the ground, and used it to clean his face. "I should kick you out, for using that." Mitsuki dropped the shirt to the ground again.

"You look like you're going to pass out." Mitsuki rested on Boruto's chest, and pulled the thin blanket over them. Boruto could feel every bit of Mitsuki against him. Somehow this felt more intimate than what they just did.

"But you didn't get to-"

"Rest. You can take care of me in the morning."

"But-"

"In the morning." He snuggled close into Boruto, resting his eyes.

Boruto felt the warmth and tiredness overtake him. The feeling of Mitsuki against his chest calming him. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
